Falling
by MagicStar2
Summary: Sirius Black has a thing against Slytherins...but what happens when he loses his heart...and his very being to one? SB/OC!
1. Worthless

Lily Evans was a beautiful young lady. Her red hair was silky and flowing to her mid-back. Her eyes were green and could pierce through your soul like a thousand knives…but could also take away all the pain inside and make you feel like you were walking on air. 

Then, there was her friend Ariel Tomaine. With her silky, shoulder length brown hair and her sky blue eyes, she was an angel. Her smile was like a million diamonds all sparkling at once, and her tan skin showed off the loveliness of her smile. She was a sarcastic but down-to-earth young lady…like Lily.

It was Monday evening. The two were working on a Potions report for Professor Higgins. Of course, Lily's boyfriend, James Potter, and his friends, Reamus Lupin and Sirius Black, didn't like Ariel. They really didn't know Ariel. Just because she was…a Slytherin. 

"All right, that should do it. I don't see why he wouldn't give us good marks," Ariel said, putting down her pen, after writing their names on it. Lily smiled.

"Yes, it's very creative. Well, I'll go start on my work. I'll see you at dinner," Lily stated. Ariel nodded and gave her friend a warm smile. She set the papers on Professor Higgins's desk and followed Lily out of the classroom.

Just as they made their way out of the room, they were greeted by three young men. Ariel knew them. Lily knew them.

The first, James Potter. A handsome one with dark hair and dark eyes. He was quite tall and had a body that any girl would want to hold her all night. Then, there was Reamus Lupin. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be the sweet, caring one, with a good head on his shoulders. And then, Sirius Black. Black hair, black eyes….just mysterious. He wouldn't be the guy you would want to run into while in a dark alley. Still, to Ariel he was the cutest of them all.

"Hey, Lil," James spoke, kissing his girlfriend on the lips, gently. Lily blushed and kissed him back. They pulled apart. Lily looked over to Ariel. 

"Um, Sirius, Lupin, James…this is Ariel Tomaine. You know, the Slytherin girl I told you all about a few days ago," Lily informed the guys. James smiled and shook her hand, doing just as Lily would want him to. No liking her, but acting like it. Lupin did the same, being polite. 

Sirius just gave her a small smile. "Lily is hanging out with Slytherins now? Wow, and just three days ago you said they were scum," He stated. Ariel was taken aback by this comment. She turned to Lily. Lily shook her head, making Ariel feel a bit better.

Sirius looked to Ariel, who was placing a strand of her shiny brown hair behind her ear. She looked up at him with her baby blue eyes. She looked harmless, but the words she spoke would burn him deeply. "I can't talk to you now. Tell me, where will you be in the next ten years?" Ariel asked, rudely. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Well, she's a little lippy, isn't she?" Sirius asked. Lupin gave a small smirk as the girl walked nearer to Sirius. She looked into his eyes. Sirius just stood there, firmly, he wouldn't move.

"You think you are so intimidating. But the truth is…you're not. Not a word you say burns people. Nothing you say can make anyone feel worthless. And if you want to know why you can't…look in the mirror. _You're _worthless," Ariel retorted. 

Immediately, Ariel passed him, leaving behind a sent of roses. Lupin gave Sirius a small grin and let out a snicker as did James and Lily. "Well, looks like she's got a fine head on her shoulders…she already knows you, Sirius!" James joked. 

Sirius made a face as Lupin put his arm around Lily and Sirius. "Let's go eat dinner," He spoke. James hit his arm. Lupin glanced over at the snappy man and laughed. 

"Hands off…my girl," James joked. Lily giggled and kissed him once more. Sirius gave Lupin an odd look. Finally, after a few moments, Lupin realized his arm was still around Sirius. It was quickly removed.

Narcissa Black, Sirius's cousin, walked by the girl's dormitories. The soft sound of someone crying could be heard. Narcissa stopped in her tracks and leaned against the door. The only one she knew that could be in there was Ariel.

She opened the door partways and sure enough, there sat poor old Ariel on her bed, sobbing like a little girl. Narcissa walked inside and took a seat by the young girl. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and sighed. "What's the matter, Ariel?" 

Ariel shrugged. "I don't know. I feel so pathetic for crying. A guy makes one remark about me being a Slytherin and I go off on him and then come up here to sulk. I don't know why. I don't even know him!" Ariel cried. Narcissa smirked.

"It was Sirius wasn't it? He is always making trouble. His mother says he's the scum of our family. Don't worry…you're not the first," Narcissa informed her. Ariel looked at the girl. Long black hair and bright silver eyes. She didn't look like a nice person.

"The first…f-for what?" Ariel asked, drying her tears. Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. Ariel's eyes followed her around the room.

"The first to feel disrespected. Sirius hurts everyone he comes in contact with. He ran away from home last year just because he hated how his mother ran the family. And I think he was just jealous of his brother, you know, Regulus. Anyway, he ran away and went to live with James and his family. His mother hasn't seen him since," Narcissa informed Ariel. Ariel nodded.

"Oh…"She stated bluntly. "Oh, well, I may as well go to dinner. Lily is waiting for me. I think we're going to sneak food out and eat outside. We have to talk about her and James. It's important." 

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "You are exchanging secrets with Lily Evans? Wow, you are a softy aren't you?" She asked. Ariel stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face Narcissa. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Narcissa?" Ariel asked. Narcissa shook her head and passed Ariel, mumbling to herself.

Ariel just looked at the door as it closed…wondering what she meant.

"Ah, Damnit!" Came Sirius's voice from the other side of the dormitory. James looked up from his homework and laughed as Sirius stood, with the last of the galleons that he had spilled.

"Hey, what's up with the cussing, Sirius? You only dropped four pieces," Lupin asked, slipping on his shirt for bed. Sirius let out a small laugh.

"Nothing, I just kind of feel bad for the Ariel girl. You know, that was a little rude, what I said to her and all," Sirius commented, closing the case where he kept his money. James laughed again.

"You two are even now. She told you off. You told her off…there you get it now, Sirius? Don't dwell on something so stupid," James stated. Sirius nodded and climbed into bed. James put his books away and Lupin jumped, literally, into his bed. 

The lights went out…and Sirius still felt guilt-ridden for what he had said.

"Lily, I feel so awful for telling him what I did. I'm the worthless one for calling him worthless," Ariel stated as they walked back up to the Great Hall and other students did also. Lily glanced over at her friend.

"What are you saying?" Lily asked as they entered the castle. Ariel stopped, and Lily did also, following her actions. Ariel sighed.

"What I'm saying is I feel bad. Someone that handsome sure isn't worthless," Ariel giggled. Lily smiled.

"Well, I agree. We shall talk more about this tomorrow. Goodnight, Ariel!" Lily said, smiling. Ariel waved as she parted ways with her friend. 

"Goodnight, Lil!" Ariel replied.

Soon, all the lights were out…and still Ariel felt remorseful for what she had said.


	2. Voldemort, That's What Happened

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I enjoyed them all…especially the flame from "I hate you". Who the hell is Mary-Sue? And you must be a lousy ass if all you have time for is flaming stories you never even read. Anyway, it doesn't bother me. Thanks to the ones with a heart and respect for hard work! I love you all!

~*~

__

Chapter Two

The next day was quite lovely. The sun was shining brightly, but still, snow fell to the ground like feathers on a less than windy day. Ariel pulled her coat around her more tightly, and she pulled her gloves onto her hands farther. Her nose was cold and numb from the chilling air and her feet were almost frozen, though she had them shielded in shoes. 

Ariel felt her heart jump ten feet out of her body, as someone put their hands over her eyes. Quickly, Ariel ducked down and got out of the person's grasp. She whirled around to be greeted by a lovely blonde haired, green eyed beauty. She smiled.

"Sasha?" She squealed. The girl embraced Ariel tightly and they stayed like that for many moments before pulling away and smiling at each other. Sasha just looked at Ariel, smiling. "Sasha Taylor…"

Sasha nodded. "Ariel Tomaine. Wow, I completely forgot my best friend attended Hogwarts. It's been what…three years since we've seen or spoken to each other?" She questioned. Ariel nodded.

"Ever since we were fourteen. What house are you in?" Ariel asked. Sasha shrugged and took a seat on a bench in the courtyard, as Ariel did also. 

"Slytherin. This awfully rude girl kept glaring at me and whispering to her friends while I was in the dormitory…Narcissa Black…yes, that was her name." Sasha rubbed her hands together in effort to warm herself. She felt so cold…it was different from life in Spain.

"Yes, Narcissa. She's rather evil, but still, she can be a great help and a sweet person every full moon. I guess it's something like being a werewolf. She changes." Ariel paused. A sly smirk came to her face as she remembered meeting the cute boy. The boy with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. Yes…Reamus Lupin. "Come to think of werewolves…I know one. Actually, don't tell him I know, but he's really cute and very quiet…oh, then you may not like him…"

Sasha looked over to her friend. "What's his name?"

"Reamus Lupin," She looked around. Finally she spotted him, leaning against the wall of the castle surrounded by his friends. James was holding Lily. Peter Pettigrew was chatting away with James as Sirius and Lupin were also talking. "Him, right there…the one with the light hair…see?" She pointed him out. A smile formed on Sasha's lips.

"I like…c'mon, Ariel, let's go!" Sasha exclaimed. Ariel hesitated. What would Sirius do? She didn't want to start another fight. Sasha thought that Ariel was a sweet, non-violent girl…how could she talk to Sirius without making a scene? Oh, how could she talk to Sirius with Snape around? She knew he would make a fool of himself picking on the poor boy. 

Finally, she let Sasha's strength pull her up and lead her towards them.

"Yeah, Narcissa can kiss my ass. I mean, every girl I actually feel attracted to-" Sirius was interrupted by Lupin's ecstatic voice, as he gave a sly smirk in Sirius's direction.

"Hey, Ariel!" He greeted. Sasha was holding her arm as Ariel tried to hide behind her. Slowly, Ariel appeared and gave a nervous smile, as Sasha walked to Lupin, leaving Ariel arm to arm with Sirius. Ariel glanced at him. He was tall…really tall.

Sirius looked down at her and moved towards the wall. Ariel let out a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes. Sasha always did this before. Guys were the main attraction in the circus of life. This was just terrible. She couldn't even bear to look at Sirius…much less Sasha and Lupin as they flirted.

A firm grip was placed on her arm. Ariel looked up to see Sirius, staring down at her. Slowly, she gave in and began to follow him as he walked away. She had no idea what he wanted. Sirius kept silent until they were very near the Herbology room.

Finally, after minutes, he broke the silence. "Ariel, has Narcissa said anything to you about me?" He asked, looking towards the forest, away from her sharp cerulean eyes. Ariel sighed and thought of the things Narcissa had said the night before. She shook her head, then realized he wasn't looking at her.

"Um, no-no, she hasn't. Why would you care what she tells me, anyway?" Ariel asked. Sirius finally looked into her eyes, he looked like she had just broken him from serious thinking. He gave her a smirk.

"You don't miss a thing, do you?" Sirius commented. Ariel let a small blush creep unto her cheeks after he said this. She gave him a small smile and looked up at him, blocking the sun from her eyes by squinting a little. Sirius found that she was quite adorable when she did this. 

"I never do, you're right." Sirius nodded and began walking once again. He shook his head and eyed the ground as the petite girl walked beside him.

"She did talk about me, didn't she? She told you how I ran away and that I was the scum of my family, right?" Sirius asked. Ariel hesitantly nodded.

"Well, yes, actually, she did. Why did you runaway?" Ariel asked, feeling no bit like she was prying into someone's personal life. 

"Because I-" He paused and looked at her "I don't see why I should be telling you this. You're just a girl. A stupid Slytherin girl that doesn't care a damn bit about me." He snapped. Ariel looked taken aback and shocked. She glared.

"Well, sorry. I just thought it wasn't too personal, and since we seemed to be getting along-" Sirius interrupted her.

"Getting along! You call use talking for three minutes, getting along! Where the hell are _you_ from?" He sneered. Ariel backed away from him. Her heart was broken. She fell onto a bench and began crying. Sirius was confused as people watched him, but pretended not to. "Ariel…Ariel, I didn't mean-" He spoke in a softer tone this time.

Ariel looked at him. Her eyes were teary. She still looked beautiful. He took a seat next to her and was rather close. "I come from New Jersey, okay? I live with my dad…he's all I have, you know. And-and he doesn't even know who I am. He can't remember my name…where he's at…how old I am-" She stopped and looked deep into Sirius's eyes, "he can't even remember that I'm his daughter." Ariel finished. 

"How did it-I mean-" He stopped himself before he contradicted himself. What he was going to ask was much more personal than her question. Still, Ariel seemed to know what he wanted to ask. She wiped away her tears.

"Voldemort…that's what happened," She spoke quickly, standing to her feet. Sirius opened his mouth to apologize, but before he could, Ariel was off to the castle…leaving him once again baffled…not by her attitude…but by her pain.

Lupin stared at his best friend, bewildered. James just sat there with his mouth open as Peter just copied him. Sirius glanced away and eyed the floor as he awaited the first word. Finally, someone spoke.

"Her-father-was-a-attacked?" Lupin asked. Sirius nodded and laid back on his bed. James ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Wow, I would never think. And you called her-" James stopped. Sirius closed his eyes. Soon, the others got the message and all turned in for the night. Once the light was off, it seemed, Sirius fell into a deep slumber.

__

"You think you are so intimidating. But the truth is…you're not. Not a word you say burns people. Nothing you say can make anyone feel worthless. And if you want to know why you can't…look in the mirror. You're worthless," 

His eyes snapped open. He knew he had been asleep for awhile, for the sun was rising. Sirius stared at the ceiling. _You're worthless_, he thought, _You're worthless._

Then it hit him. 

"She just takes out her anger on me…because I was doing the--the same…"

****

~*~

__

__


	3. She's Not Breathing

__

Chapter Three: 

Days turned into nights and night turned into days. Those days turned into weeks. Many weeks. Sirius hadn't spoken to Ariel since that day. Not because she was a Slytherin. Not because she was prone to cry at any small word he spoke. Well, maybe. Still, Sirius was afraid. He didn't know why. It wasn't like he cared about her and wished to never harm her again…to make her cry anymore…right?

Lupin stared into the mirror, mumbling things about Sasha. He hoped, out loud, that she would like him. James and Wormtail chatted about how good James was at Quidditch. Everyone could see how much it was annoying James, also.

Sirius sighed and looked at the door. Soon he would walk out there and face girls that liked him. Little did he know, he would finally unwrap the covering that hid the feelings he held inside for her. Ariel Tomaine. A feeling…an impossible feeling.

"Let's go. Hey, Sirius, are you alright?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Yeah…yeah I'm perfect. Let's just go…"

~*~

Ariel looked around the room. Many people were dancing…holding each other in their arms. While she was alone…standing there. She still had no idea why she came to the ball without a date. She actually longed for her bed. Her dorm. Her peace.

Ariel caught herself wishing for at least a small glimpse of Sirius. She let out a small laugh as she took a seat in a velvet covered chair, straightening out the robe she wore that matched her sky blue eyes. 

Then, she saw him. Sirius was leaning against the wall…next to the stage where the band "Salem" was playing their hits. A small smile came to her face as she stood to her feet. Slowly, she began to walk towards him. It wasn't long before she found herself in the middle of the crowd, pushing her way through the couples who were now dancing quickly to the upbeat song.

__

"Ain't no coming back. No more. No me. No you. No kiss. No hug. Tell the truth. See, I'm the only one that can have you. Babe your not that big a fool," 

The voices rang through the Great Hall loudly. They were talented singers. Very talented singers. Still, Ariel kept her eyes on him…not the band. Not the band. She sighed and decided to stop for a mere moment. Her eyes fixed on the lovely girl singing and the handsome bass player. 

It felt like only a few seconds. When Ariel looked over her shoulder again. Sirius was gone. He wasn't standing there anymore. 

The music began slowing itself. As it did, the couples went back together like magnets. She could now see clearly through the crowd. And it was just her luck that she spotted him again…dancing…with America Carter. America was one of the girls in her dorms. 

She felt her heart break. Her legs were shaking and her throat burned. Why did she feel like this? She wasn't in love with him. She couldn't be. It wasn't possible to love a guy like Sirius. 

Ariel felt a pair of strong hands grasp her shoulders. "Ariel," they whispered. It was Lupin. She knew by his comforting, boyish voice. She turned around and looked into his light eyes. Quickly, without thinking she hugged him tightly. 

Lupin held her in his arms and danced with her slowly as she caught a glimpse of Sirius and America every now and then.

__

"If I smile and don't believe. Soon, I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello, I'm the lie. Living for you so you can hide…don't cry,"

Again, the haunting voice of the singer, Lila, rang throughout the full foyer. Ariel felt a shiver down her spine. Lupin placed his hand there for comfort, and she felt the warmth of him seep into her once more. He felt like home. Like a brother you could always run to. 

She pulled away from him a little bit and smiled. He let go of her body and kissed her cheek as she did smile. "Thank you, Lupin," She said softly. He shrugged.

"Anytime, Ariel," He replied. Ariel nodded and began to walk towards the snack table. Everyone seemed so happy that night. But then…she stopped. 

Sirius had his hands on the back of America's head…his lips planted on her's in a passionate kiss. America seemed to be enjoying it…as did Sirius. Ariel gaped at the two for a moment. She couldn't believe it. 

Sirius pulled away and smiled at the blonde girl. Suddenly, he looked at the stunned and shocked Ariel standing not even two feet away. "Ariel, hey…you look great," He commented. 

"Do I look as great as it feels to have your tongue wrapped around her tonsils?" Ariel snapped. Sirius gave America an odd look and walked over to Ariel, his hands in his pockets and his eyes burning into her. 

"Ariel what are you talking about? That's my girlfriend…" Sirius spoke. Ariel felt like a thousand knives had cut into her flesh burrowing its way down to her heart and even deeper to her soul. Her eyes felt fiery and her throat burned like the hells below. Her heart was whole but bleeding…she knew it was it had to be. It hurt so much. 

"She's your girlfriend?" She asked, feeling it wasn't real…it was a dream. Sirius nodded and walked closer, towering over the petite girl.

"She's my girlfriend…"

__

Suddenly 

I know I'm not sleeping

Hello

I'm still here

All that's left of 

Yesterday…

If I smile and don't believe  
soon I know I'll wake from this dream…

~*~

****

A/N: A very depressing chapter….very short too. Well, hopefully my love flow will come back and I will make things turn around for the two. So…I hope you enjoyed.  



	4. There's No Way To Stop It

Chapter Four

The classroom smelled of flowers, it was a different smell than usual. Professor Love, the Potions teacher, was a bright and bubbly young woman who got the giggles whenever she wrote _Love Potion_ on the board, due to her name being Professor Love. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, but swung lightly in mid air as she turned quickly to face her class. 

"Good day! I hope you all wrote your essays on the Love Potions we were discussing yesterday," She paused and mumbled what sounded like _love_ as she giggled a bit. She smiled. "_Accio Essay."_ Professor Love finished her statement. 

James gave Sirius a worried look as Sirius gave him a look of worry also. Suddenly, Professor Love cleared her throat. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, may I ask what your reason of not turning in your papers are?" She asked. 

James smirked. "I am really exhausted…" He began looking over at Lily who let out a gasp as she and Ariel giggled in a fit of laughter. Professor Love pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. She now turned to Sirius. She knew, like all the teachers, about each students love life…and even though Sirius had a girlfriend…he wasn't as serious as James and Lily. 

"Er…well…I had to deal with a pain in the neck," Sirius stated also glancing over to the tables where Ariel, Sasha, and Lily sat. Sasha and Lily looked back at a stunned Ariel. Professor Love nodded and sat on her desk.

"Ten points from Gryffindor…_each. _And I see that everyone from Slytherin has turned in their papers. May I say a wonderful job Miss Taylor, for coming so late in the year. And I look forward to reading yours Miss Evans and Miss Tomaine," She commented.

Then, the class went on as usual. Lectures and more homework piled and piled itself onto the unaware students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"…and this Charm is supposed to make even your most hated enemy become a beloved dear one to you. Though, few have used the charm of _Allezro _but it is proven to do the deed it has been rumored to do for many, countless hundreds of years," Ariel finished. Lily gave her a smile as Professor Higgins glanced over their project. He nodded and gave the girls a rare, and small smile of acceptance. 

"And outstanding job if I do say so. You receive an O on this project and fifteen points to Slytherin. Ariel heard an "alright!" come from Sasha and Lucius. 

As Ariel passed tables of the Gryffindors, she passed the one that held Sirius Black. She felt his warm hand envelope hers. Glancing down at him, she saw the sympathetic look on his face. Ariel smirked and let go of his hand, feeling a piece of parchment now. She looked into the palm of her hand and there was lying a small parchment piece with messy handwriting. 

Ariel sat down next to Lily…and they read.

__

Ariel, 

I'm sorry for acting like an ass this morning in Professor Love's class. It's just…me. I am who you saw in Potions. But I am the guy you saw at the ball…I can love. I'm not heartless. Will you give me a second chance…meet me at the west astronomy tower at eight. Again, I am sorry.

-Sirius

Lily smiled her bright smile and read the letter again quickly. Ariel just stared at the parchment for moments. Finally, she tore off a piece from her own parchment-filled notes and wrote her response quickly. Lily smiled again.

"He really likes you, Ariel," She commented. Ariel sighed and let her eyes focus on the handsome boy in the third row. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

__

Sirius,

I will be there.

~Ariel

Sirius let another smile form to his face as he remembered the letter she had given him as they left Charms that afternoon. Dinner was over and many others were in the commons room chatting and conversing about the next Quidditch game and if Lucius Malfoy could ever in his life beat James Potter.

Sirius just awaited the time when he would see Ariel. America wouldn't approve of him meeting another girl, but he knew he needed too. If Ariel hated him…there was no hope. Everyone had said she was the nicest girl in Slytherin other than Lily Evans. And for some reason…he believed them.

She looked out the window of the tower, awaiting Sirius. The wind was chilling and the snow capped the ground and the stands at the Quidditch field. Still, she didn't move. She knew he would be there soon. 

The door behind her closed. She whirled around quickly, placing her hand on a telescope to keep it from tipping over. Ariel looked up to the door, and he was there. He was there like Prince Charming in her sweetest dream…smiling at her…his deep eyes sparkling. 

"So, I see you are graceful," He joked walking closer to her. Ariel blushed and bit her lip as he did. She felt so embarrassed that he had made her do that.

"Why did you want to meet me here?" Ariel questioned. Sirius leaned against the balcony railing and smiled. Slowly, he stood straight and turned to her, holding his hand out to her. Ariel placed her hand in his. He pulled her closer and whispered: "_Melodia,"_ and music began playing softly around them. Ariel giggled.

"This dance, is to make up for the dance I apparently wasted on America," Sirius stated. Ariel smiled. She had told Sasha that merely three days ago. Laying her head on his shoulder, she felt at home. It was an odd feeling. She had never thought someone so livid could make her feel like she was living cloud nine on earth. 

__

Like a train on a track

Like spokes inside a wheel

Involuntary motion

Like rolling downhill

And there's no way to stop it

It's a natural thing 

Like Sunrise and dusk

Snowflakes, waterfalls 

Same thing with us

And there's no way to stop it

Once you fall in love

I heard a song bird

A seed came through the earth

Strangers holding hands

A crowd cheering in the stands

I've already seen all the evidence

It's obvious love's in the air again

Saw dark clouds blow

Chased by rainbows

Saw two roses bloom

Just like me and you

Caught up in the magic 

It's obvious love's in the air again

"I'm sorry that I-" Ariel began, but Sirius shushed her with his soft sounding voice. She pulled away a little to look at his face. He looked into her eyes. 

"Don't worry, alright? We're even now Ariel. I hurt you and paid you back with the dance. It's all okay…" He replied. Ariel smiled and nodded.

__

Boy you and I 

Are bound to be in love you see

That you and I

Are in love

There's no way to stop it

No way to stop it…

Slowly the song came to an end and the two pulled away. It seemed to end too soon for Ariel. Still, it was all worth it. The mere moment of ecstasy was worth all the galleons in the world. Worth all the jewels in the world. His eyes….like jewels…sparkling. 

"Thank you," She whispered. Sirius kissed her cheek and looked into her vivid blue eyes. The only color in the night sky. 

"You deserve whatever you wish for," He responded. Then, they talked for a few moments and decided it was late. Once the door closed to the tower, they parted…he ventured towards the Gryffindor house and she made her way towards the Slytherin common room. 

As Ariel lay in her bed, she felt no trace of pain. All she felt was love…

And amazingly…Sirius felt the same. 

__

There's no way to stop it

Once you fall in love…

~&~

A/n: Okay, there ya go. Sweet huh? It's not over though. So, no I didn't write the songs. The song in the beginning of the last chapter was "Can't Nobody" by Kelly Rowland. The song at the end was "Hello" By Evanesance. And the song in this chapter was "Train On A Track" by Kelly Rowland. It's catchy. Thanks for the reviews!!!!


	5. I Won't Say Goodbye, Until I Say I Love ...

Chapter Five

Ariel sat on her bed. The sun was out, people were thrilled. It was finally the last day of school. The graduation for herself and many others. She should've been happy. She should've smiled…but she didn't.

Laying back on the bed of her's, she thought of all the times she had had something she wanted so much to happen, happen…and then let it go so quickly she wasn't even aware of it until it was too late.

That's what happened with herself and Sirius.

Everything was perfect after that night in the tower. They were always next to each other…always laughing. Always smiling. But she made a mistake when she told him she loved him. Sirius had told her he wasn't ready to say it yet. It meant too much. It was just too powerful.

Ariel didn't understand then. She thought Sirius felt nothing for her…but he did. He felt everything for her. And she let him go. She didn't wait for him, take time for him to realize that he did love her. 

It was too late, though. There was no turning back now.

"Hey, Ariel. C'mon! We've waited seven years for this…and finally…we're leaving!" Lily squealed. Sasha let out a loud laugh as Ariel just smirked and followed her friends out of the dorm.

The entire school gathered around for the graduation of their friends. Parents were there to watch the graduation of their children. Ariel's mother was there, like always. Supporting her daughter no matter what…even if she, herself, wasn't a magical folk at all. 

Ariel's fingers occupied her giddiness as she fiddled with a ring on her finger. Dumbledore's voice was loud and clear as he read out the names and the honors for her friends and her classmates.

"Lucius Drake Malfoy, honorary Potions and Defense Against The Dark Arts," She heard him speak. Her heart was now beating quickly as he began to read out the names of those friends that were closer to her.

"James William Potter, honorary Defense Against The Dark Arts and of course, Transfiguration…" Dumbledore stated again, shaking James's hand as he walked to the platform. Lily waved at Ariel, who just smiled.

"Lily Rose Evans," Dumbledore began. "Honorary Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against The Dark Arts." 

Lily walked up to the stage as graceful as a swan. Her hair flowing perfectly, her smile radiant. Ariel scowled at her best friend. Then she realized…she shouldn't. 

Ariel had everything, but she threw it away. It was her choice…not Lily's nor Sasha's. A sigh escaped her lips as she listened once more as Sasha received her award and many people clapped. 

"Ariel Ariona Tomaine, Honorary Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguration," Dumbledore called. Slowly, and nervously, Ariel walked to the platform and shook his hand. He gave her a warm smile, making her feel better. 

Ariel turned to the crowd, beaming, and waved to her mother who was clapping violently along with many others. Ariel giggled and walked towards Lily.

"Wow, for a girl with nothing, a lot of people like you," Lily joked, picking on her friend's complaints about being nothing. Having no one. Having nothing. Lupin laughed and wrapped his arm around Ariel.

"Yeah, I know…people care about you. Yes, they do. What about me?" He joked as Sasha rolled her eyes. Lupin smirked as Sirius received his award. 

At that moment, Ariel felt like running away. She didn't want to look at Sirius at all. She didn't even want to feel his presence. Was he still angry at her? No, he couldn't be. Yes, he had a reason. A very good reason. 

Ariel whirled around, facing Sirius. "Er, Hi…" She let out.

Beaming, Sirius hugged her tightly. "Hey, Ariel." They pulled away as he glanced down at her graduation form. "Wow, you did get a lot of honors, huh?" He asked. Ariel nodded.

"That's what I get when I'm bored…" She hinted, glancing up at the handsome man. Sirius glanced at her also, and smirked. 

With not another word, the guys ventured off to the outdoors, leaving the girls to chat…leaving Ariel confused and wanting Sirius.

"So…Ariel, you are alive, right?" Sasha asked. Ariel nodded.

"Yeah…I am." Lily laid her head down on Ariel's shoulder as they began walking towards Ariel's mother, Ariona. 

"She's just daydreaming of Sirius…" Lily spoke, her voice fading away as Sasha smiled over at Ariel. Ariel shrugged. 

"So what?" Sasha rolled her eyes once more.

"You like him, don't you? You still love Sirius Black. That's sweet, Ariel. You still love the first guy you ever loved! Aw!" Sasha picked. Ariel raised an eyebrow at her friend and smirked.

She said, "A kiss would be nice. Just a kiss. That's all I want…"

Sirius gazed at the castle. The last time he would see it. The last time he would see Ariel…if he even saw her once more. He still loved her. He loved her, and he was ready and willing to admit it now.

Then, he spotted her. A lovely girl with dark hair and a deep green robe on to represent her house like the rest of the seventh years. "Ariel!" He yelled to her, making her turn to face him, confused at why he was calling for her.

Sirius ran up to her. Smiling down at her for moments made them both secretly go crazy wanting the other to do something. 

Finally, Sirius leaned forward and kissed her with all the passion he held inside since the moment he laid eyes on her. Slowly, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. She was kissing him back. People had stopped to watch…but it didn't phase the two one bit.

As he pulled away, she blushed. "My wish came true…" She mumbled. Sirius smiled and lifted her chin, looking into her piercing eyes.

"I love you, Ariel…"

Ariel couldn't move. She couldn't speak…

But her mind was made up….

~*~

****

A/n: Wow, well, I hope you like that one. :P This is not the end, and I'm so sorry for not updating so soon. Still…here's the big question: DOES ARIEL LOVE SIRIUS? You'll find out in the next chapter and later on, you'll find out why Sirius wasn't with Ariel in the HP books…and then I'm starting my version of 7th year: Harry Potter and The Spirits Within which should be pretty interesting since Draco falls in love…Hermione and Harry do too…Ron crushes on Draco's girl…Sirius and Ariel are involved with the final battle against Voldemort….u'll like it…promise. Until then, and until I update please read my fic:

PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN: THE SEA OF DOOM

(I'm a Johnny Depp freakin fanatic…the movie rocks…I PROMISE!!!!!!! Ok, shutting up…bye bye)

~MaGiCsTaR~


	6. All Good Things Must Come To An End

Chapter Six

Sirius stared at Ariel. She was so beautiful. Even if she didn't love him, he knew deep inside that he would go crazy. Her sapphire eyes would still pierce into his heart. Her smile would burn into his flesh. But most of all, he would miss the intoxicating ways of her love. The love she showed to him and only him, before. 

Ariel looked away from him. "Sirius-I-I," She began. 

Sirius smiled and shrugged. "I understand. Hope to see you around, though," Sirius spoke. Ariel nodded. He turned away from her, his heart burning. She saw him look up, as he sighed. "Ariel, you know, when I look at you, my heart breaks. You're so beautiful. Before I met you, I swear I saw you in a million dreams. It was great when I finally had you with me. You're all I need forever," He sighed, "You are my love, my life, my heart and soul. Hell, you're the truest friend I've ever known. I love everything about you…" He spoke. 

Ariel just stood there as he walked away. She felt guilty. She felt her heart break. "Sirius…why are you doing this? Why are you running away?" She questioned. Sirius whirled around, fire burning in his eyes. How dare she say he, Sirius Black, was running away. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking then, but just turned away. 

Ariel sighed and walked closer. He felt her place a hand on his shoulder. She stood on her tip-toes and leaned forward. "I love you, Sirius Black…" She admitted. Sirius walked forward, making her let go.

"You should have spoken sooner…" He snapped beginning to walk off. Ariel stood there, bewildered and stunned. James was smiling. Lupin was also grinning as Sirius whirled around and beamed at her. "I'm just picking on you, Ariel…"

Ariel smiled as brightly as the sun on a hot summer day as he picked her up into his arms and spun her around, kissing her cheek as he did. Sirius sat her back down to the ground, but Ariel held on. She didn't want to let him go.

Never again.

__

Three Years Later

The streets were cold to Ariel. Silent for that matter. As her cell phone rang and she pulled it from her coat pocket, she laughed. "Hello?" She asked, knowing right away who it was. 

"Hey, Ariel…I just wanted to check on you. Are you getting there alright?" The person asked. Ariel held out her hand and glanced at the ring on her hand. The pink diamond heart surrounded by white diamonds on a silver band. She smiled. 

"Yes, Sirius…I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I'm here now," Ariel stated. She was on her way to Lily's to find the perfect wedding dress for Ariel's wedding. She liked them both very much and needed help to find the best one. 

"Oh, alright. Well, I'll see you when you get home. Sorry I'm calling so much…but you know…" He spoke. Ariel nodded. 

"Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you whenever you call again," She joked, walking onto the Potter's porch. "I love you, Sirius…" She spoke, her voice full of the purest and truest love ever found. 

"I love you too, Ariel. Now have fun," Sirius stated. With that, they hung up as the door opened and Lily greeted her. "Hey, Sweetie!" Ariel greeted, hugging her friend. 

Then she heard the baby scream.

A crash…

James's scream…and an evil laugh.

Ariel ran inside and up the stairs, after Lily. The last thing she saw was a bright green light. Still, she felt someone grab her hand…and she knew it was over.

Sirius stared ahead. It had been a week and he was still as shocked and hurt as the very moment he heard what had happened. 

__

Lily Evans Potter

1964-1985

A heart of gold,

An angel before her time

Sirius remembered everything about her. How happy she always was. Nothing seemed to get her down and she was always there to make things better. He didn't cry a bit for her…he just smiled in her memory. Lily Evans…the most beautiful girl in the world.

__

James William Potter

1964-1985

Remembered 

For the smiles he made

And the lives he shaped

To this, Sirius laughed. Yes, James was a jokester. Never once did Sirius think he'd lose his best friend so soon, so quickly. He was only nineteen-years-old. He had a wife…he had a one year old son, Harry. It was too soon for James to go…but he was gone.

Sirius looked at Ariel…

__

Ariel Ariona Black

1964-1985

True Love

In the eyes 

Of an angel

She was true love. Sirius had never got to see her walk down the isle. He never got to make a family with the young girl he loved. Now, she was gone forever. If only he hadn't told her he didn't want to see her dress before the wedding. "Go to Lily. She can help you with it," He had said. Now he regretted it all.

Except the times he had her with him. 

An evil smirk came to his face as he started his car, angrily and pressed the gas as hard as he could. He sped off. "Tom, you're in for a rough ride…" He sneered, thinking of the man who had killed his best friend, James. His wife, Lily…and Sirius's reason for living…Ariel. 

Tom Riddle…

Voldemort.

__

_-_-_-_-_-_

The kids were in the living room

Watching cartoons

She could hear em laughing from the kitchen

At that big ol' hunter runnin round

Trying to chase that rabbit down

She just stood there washin thinkin

What goes around comes around

There's no doubt

We'll have to answer for the things we've done

When the tables turn and they will turn

Mark my words

It ain't gonna be fun when the rabbit gets the gun

The coffee's still sittin in the pot

His temper's hot

And she knows he's just lookin for a reason 

As he comes stormin down the hall

She's wishin there was a hole to crawl into

But there isn't

What goes around comes around

There's no doubt

We'll have to answer for the things we've done

When the tables turn and they will turn

Mark my words

It ain't gonna be fun when the rabbit gets the gun

When the tables turn and they will turn

Mark my words

It ain't gonna be fun when the rabbit gets the gun

"What's up now, Doc?"

_-_-_-_-_-_

****

A/n: Okay, that was the end of this story. The song, I picked it for this because it's talking about someone getting someone else back for hurting someone they love. As if Sirius, James, Lily, and Ariel were the rabbits. (LoL) Voldemort was the hunter. When the three were killed, Sirius thinks about what happens if he gets the gun…he'll get Voldemort back.

SO NOW, the next story I will work on is my HP fic: Harry Potter and The Spirits Within. 

****

I hope you enjoyed THIS story. Harry Potter and The Spirits Within is like the SEQUEL TO THIS. (capitalizing some words to get peep's attention) So, I know it's sad that Ariel died. Still, you'll realize why I did that in Harry Potter and The Spirits Within. Said that 3 times so far. So, I'll go…

(c'mon, read the Pirates of The Caribbean fic of mine…4 chappies now!!!!! *please, until I get the next story up! LoL!)

Love,

Magic Star


End file.
